Lux versus Nessie
by Eryst
Summary: This is my first ever story so please provide constructive criticisms. No flames. Rated T just to be safe


A.N: My OCs here came from an original story that I don't know where to put so I'll introduce them here I suppose.

Here they are:

Reiko - the queen of the Kurosaki Coven, where Lux belongs in. She and her Coven came from another dimension through a portal created by her demigod consort, Zero.

Lux - Queen Reiko's right hand vampire. Lux is very secretive, possessing many powers that even mind readers don't know about.

Maion - The strongest of the coven, also the smallest. She is very childlike and adores Lux very much.

Zero - He's a demigod that was saved by Reiko from an unspecified disaster and became her consort, he serves as the coven's agent in the daytime.

Please note: I am not a big fan of Twilight, I just enjoyed watching the movies and reading the background info and wanted to use them for a story. Twilight fans, please don't be offended.

* * *

><p><strong>Lux<strong>

* * *

><p>The two mind manipulators faced each other in the battlefield. Renesmee had her claws extended fully along with her fangs. Her twintails were flying around due to a lot of power being released. Lux is just standing there lazily, her expression unreadable as usual; although he is exuding an aura of disinterest.<p>

"You're not taking me seriously! Fight with all your strength!" Renesmee crouches into attack position as she screamed at Lux.

Lux does not respond and merely narrows its eyes at her.

Renesmee runs toward Lux, claws at the ready. She jumps at the last step and dives for Lux, she missed as Lux flash steps to the side. He is fanning herself with its right hand as she does so…

The two went on a bizarre cat and mouse chase, with Lux darting around all willy-nilly and Renesmee trying her hardest to catch it…

"Enough!" The little hybrid girl creates an illusion of a brick wall solid enough to startle Lux into stopping.

Lux turns 180 degrees to face her, claws fully extended.

"Yaaagh!" she swipes at Lux's faceplate creating a neat line.

Lux winces as he dodges a deeper cut by stepping back, her steel faceplate gets cut clean in two, good thing it had an extra mask underneath it "…" She blocks another claw swipe

Renesmee tries to stab Lux with her other hand but Lux punches her squarely in the gut just enough to knock the wind out of her, his longer reach helping to hit Renesmee before she can hit it

The opposite far sides of the battlefield have Maion and Bella watching the combatants.

"_Renesmee!_"

"_Woo! Go Luxie!_" Maion cheered.

In the Kurosaki Coven base, Reiko is regenerating from her wounds as she and Zero watch the battle from a portal…

"_Lux is not fighting at his full capacity isn't he?_" The vampire queen noted.

"_He? Lux is a girl… Anyway, her opponent is a little girl. I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt her…_" Her demigod consort replied.

"_What are you talking about? Lux is a dude! I'm sure of it!_"

"_Have you seen her naked?_"

"_Have you?_"

"_No. But I am sure Lux is a girl/boy!_" both said at the same time.

As the conversation degenerated into an argument about Lux's gender, Zero suddenly burst out laughing…

"_What's so funny?_" Reiko asked

"_Nothing! I'm just happily surprised that the old Reiko is showing herself again!_" Zero replied

"_Oh my!_" The vampire queen almost shouted as she realizes that her old personality is showing.

Zero kissed his girlfriend in the cheek. "Hey, when we're alone. Can you treat me as your boyfriend, please? I just want to have you back for at least that long."

"_Oh, uh, sure._" Reiko, still surprised, said as she blushed a little.

Zero smiles and resumes watching the battle along with Reiko.

Lux put a lot of distance between him and Renesmee while she was out of wind. Renesmee was furious for what Lux did and got a power boost. She charged Reiko and unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast claw swipes and kicks, all of which Lux blocked and dodged expertly.

"_Hehehe! Foolish child, you actually think you are a match for moi?_" Lux, voice muffled by the mask, said as she grabs Renesmee by the shoulders and tosses her in the air.

Lux jumps, grabs Renesmee, and piledrives her into the ground, making sure that she really didn't hit but was still dazed hard. When Lux let go, Renesmee was almost fainted due to fear; she thought her opponent was about to finish her. She collapsed on the ground and looked up at Lux. It was clutching his stomach in laughter; she was literally rolling on the ground laughing at her.

"_Hey! Why didn't you finish me?_" Renesmee asked from the ground, not daring to stand up.

Lux goes dead serious and looks at her with killer eyes. "_I don't hurt little kids. I don't even eat them._" She sits up in a cross-legged position and lightens up quickly. "_In fact, I love kids, especially little girls like you_." Motions for her to sit up and face him.

Renesmee did what Lux asked due to fear of it changing moods again. "_Does that mean you'll surrender?_"

"_No. **You** have to surrender. Or else I'll keep beating you up. Besides, my colleagues aren't as merciful as me._" Lux replied.

The spectators were trying their hardest to listen in on their conversation. Maion, Reiko and Zero were just interested in what Lux's voice sounds like, Bella fears for her child…

It turns out that one of Lux's powers is to block out the listening ability of everyone she doesn't want to listen in…

Lux stands up and retracts her claws "_So._"

Renesmee stands up as well. "_I surrender._"

Lux smiles at her and walks back to where Maion is standing.

Renesmee and Lux went back to their respective sides and the Overseer, Asmodan the Energy Vampire, declared the match a victory for the Kurosaki Coven…

Lux puts his long coat back on and walks toward Maion.

"_Way to go Luxie!_" Maion raises her hand to high five Lux, who merely ignores her and continues on his way back to the base.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. Feel free to be as brutal as you wish, I expect it to be so since this is my first time posting and all; It would really hurt if I get no reviews though.<p>

Also, sorry if none of the official Twilight cast got a large role here, I'm using this story to introduce my OCs.

Oh, and as you all may notice, Lux's pronouns change every time. That is deliberate.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review please<strong>


End file.
